1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to stove-hearth combinations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A combined stove and open hearth is known in which a wall portion or door can be led downwards from the stove opening and pushed in below the combustion chamber thereof. Such a solution requires a complicated conveyance of the door and precludes the use of the space below the combustion chamber for other purposes, for example, for an oil burner. A fireplace is also known in which the doors can be pushed into the space between the outer wall of the fireplace and a wall which forms the combustion chamber. This provides a complicated and material-demanding design and besides requires a greater external dimension, or provides less combustion chamber for a predetermined outer volume.